


True Form

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Nine tailed fox You, Somewhat explicit sexual content, Tailplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Chika's girlfriend is no ordinary girl.  She's extremely cute, exceptionally talented, and has a wonderful heart.Also, she's not human.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween prompts week day 5! Prompt was "Sexy Monsters"

“You…” Chika said, her voice wheedling as she knocked on her girlfriend’s door. “Come on, let me in.”

“No.” The muffled response from the other side of the door was more desperate than firm, and Chika could just imagine You sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Chika sighed and slumped down, leaning her back against the door.

Chika knew that You wasn’t human. She’d know that since they were kids. It had never bothered her- why should it? She was still a  _ person _ , human or not. And she was one of the coolest people that Chika knew.

Not everyone was as understanding, though. You had been wildly popular at school for a short while after joining. It made sense- she was good at so many things, of course people would take notice. As Chika proudly told the rest of their class, You could do anything.

And then her heritage got out.

People didn’t… ostracize her, exactly. It wasn’t as if the class avoided her, or ran away, or bullied her for it. But whereas before, crowds of people would show up to her club practice, and everyone would try to talk to her at lunch, now there simply… wasn’t anyone. Almost no one started conversations with her on their own, even if they’d talk to her if she approached them. Her club practices went back to being mostly just the club members. And You and Chika ate lunch with just the two of them again.

Chika was a little glad for that last one. But she didn’t tell You that.

It didn’t stay like that forever. After a while, You made one or two new friends, and so did Chika. But Chika was the only one who had stood by You from the start, even knowing she wasn’t human. Chika thought that would have been enough to prove that she didn’t care that You was the descendant of a nine-tailed fox. When You had confessed to her, Chika had been overjoyed that You felt that way about her, and was willing to let her be that close. When their relationship had gotten physical, Chika had been happy that You was willing to show Chika all kinds of sides of her that she didn’t let anyone else see.

And yet, on the festival of Inari, You still locked herself in her room. And locked Chika  _ out _ .

Chika closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door.

She understood why You didn’t go out during the festival. On this day every year, the magic of the nine-tails fluxated, and descendants couldn’t keep their human form. It made sense that You wouldn’t want to wander the streets like that. But locking herself away completely…

“...Do you not trust me?” Chika asked. After all this time, did You really think that Chika would turn on her?

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” You said, after a long pause. “I’m a mons-”

“You’re not a monster!” Chika said, springing to her feet and whirling to face the door, clenching her fists as she remembered the whispers she wasn’t supposed to have heard. “You’re not! You’re not a demon, you’re not a beast, you’re not less than human and you’re _not_ a monster! You’re a person, just like anyone else!”

She was met with silence, and her anger faded as she hung her head. “I’ll never think you’re a monster,” she said, quietly.

There was a long silence, broken only by shuffling on the other side of the door. She shouldn’t be here. You would be back to normal tomorrow, right? She should just go home and wait. She could live one day without her girlfriend.

But she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to avert her eyes from who she was dating. To just strike a day off the calendar and pretend like she was dating a human.

There was a soft click, and then, with a quiet creak, the door opened a crack.

Chika’s heart sped up. Quickly, she pulled the door open just enough to slip inside, and then closed it behind her, clumsily relocking it before anyone else came along.

And then she turned to see her girlfriend.

“...Wait, that’s it?”

You frowned, pinning her ears back against her head. Not her normal human ears, though. A new pair of ears, sitting on top of her head, snow white and fuzzy. “What do you mean, that’s it?” she asked.

“I thought you’d like, turn into a big scary fox or something!” Chika said. “WIth giant fangs, and huge claws!” she added, pantomiming the pointed teeth and razor sharp talons she’d braced herself for. “But you barely changed at all!”

You looked at her in disbelief for a moment, and then fell backwards onto her bed, letting out something between a chuckle and a sigh. “...You really are strange, Chika,” she said.

“Whaaaat?” Chika said, sitting next to her on the bed and frowning down at her. “That’s not a nice thing to say about your girlfriend! I’m totally normal!”

“A normal person,” You said, looking up at her. “Wouldn’t consider this,” she brushed one of her tails under Chika’s chin, and Chika giggled at the ticklish feeling. “To be “basically the same.””

“It’s not _that_ big a change,” Chika said. “It’s pretty much just the tails and the ears, right? Your face and body and stuff is all like it was before.”

You smiled up at her. “I feel so dumb for thinking it would disgust you,” she said, sitting up and tousling her hair, embarrassed.

“That’s how you thought I’d react?” Chika asked, frowning.

You looked away, not meeting her gaze. “...It’s how it usually goes,” she said. “There’s all kinds of stories on the internet and stuff..”

“Well, they’re all dumb,” Chika said, wrapping You in her arms. “You’re not disgusting, you’re super cute, just like usual.”

You looked back at her and smiled bashfully.

Despite what she said, though, Chika couldn’t stop herself from staring a little as her girlfriend’s tails swished around behind her.

“...Do you want to touch them?” You asked.

“Can I?!” Chika asked eagerly, her face lighting up.

“Well… since it’s you…” You said, blushing.

“Yay!” Chika said, eagerly holding her hands out as You moved one of her tails in front of her.

Chika stroked it gently with a hand, marvelling at how soft it was. Taking it in both of her hands, she ran her hand down the length of it towards You.

You stiffened.

“Are you okay?” Chika said, pausing. “Oh no, am I hurting you?”

“N-No,” You said, blushing. “You’re, um… it’s… i-it doesn’t hurt.”

Chika cocked her head curiously. “Then what’s wrong?”

“It…” You said, turning even redder. “I-It feels good…”

“Ohhh,” Chika said, a sudden warmth flooding through her body. She’d never even considered that tails could be…

She ran her hand softly down all the way to the base, brushing her hand against the small of You’s back. You shivered, balling her hands into fists.

“Do you like that, You?” she asked, softly.

“Yes…” You whispered.

“Do you want me to do it more?”

You gulped, and then nodded, covering her face in embarrassment.

Chika slid herself into You’s lap, straddling her and pressing up close against her to reach behind her, running her hands across You’s lower back just above where her tails met her skin.

Gently, she slid her fingers on to You’s tails, and You whimpered.

“You’re so sensitive,” Chika said, giggling. “I haven’t even really started.”

Careful not to exert too much force, Chika gripped one tail with each of her hands, and You squeaked. A squeak that turned into a moan as Chika began running her hands up and down the tails, occasionally changing her pace or throwing in a quick squeeze.

“Ah… ah… m-more…” You panted, gripping the front of Chika’s shirt and clinging to her, pressing her head into Chika’s chest.

“Okay~!” Chika said, applying a little more force as she sped up. Soon, You’s breathing was laboured, letting out a series of muffled moans. Just as her moans started to get faster and faster, her ear flicked in front of Chika’s face. Without even really thinking about it, Chika caught it in her mouth and gave it a light nibble.

You shrieked and went stiff for a second, then twitched and shook against Chika as she very obviously came.

Oh.  _ OH _ . So the ears were also-

“Um,” Chika said, letting go of You’s tails and letting them fall onto the bed. “...Maybe you should have taken your pants off first…”

You glared up at her, and Chika rubbed the back of her head.

“Oopsies.”

* * *

In the end, Chika stayed for most of the day, cuddling with You and enjoying the rare privilege of seeing her girlfriend’s tails and ears. She particularly enjoyed when You “hugged” her with the tails, wrapping them around her and pulling her close. They were surprisingly strong for how wipsy they looked, and the feeling of having lots of tiny You arms wrapped around her was nice.

It also turned out that, um, they were… dexterous. Enough to make a good substitute for You’s hands. It was a special kind of hot to see You looming above her with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face as her tails played with Chika’s body.

Chika hadn’t gotten permission to stay over, though, so as the time for the last bus loomed, she reluctantly left You’s house, with You locking the door behind her as soon as she left the room.

Tomorrow, everything would be back to normal. But for today, Chika had gotten to see another side of You that You wouldn’t show to anyone else.

And discovered her new favourite holiday.


End file.
